Viveni
The Viveni are stout, curious aliens that fought massive, bloody wars with each other, but sought peace after being discovered by the Collective, who they view as an honored mediator. Appearance Standing at about three feet, they most resemble shrimp. Four spindly legs hold up a long, curved body, with two similarly spindly arms protruding, and ending in a long, mouthy head, with two small eyes resting on either side. Two antennae are backswept and usually rest on their back, only perking up and releasing pheromones during conversation. They vary in colour from yellow to green, with hints of brown and crimson also apparent. Biology The Viveni are stout, and live life quickly. Their metabolism is very high, and they need a lot of sustenance. They breed quickly and efficiently. Their arms are short, and are suited to the construction of tools that enhance their ability to perform tasks rather than using their arms to perform them. The Viveni communicate in a basic language orally, but use pheromones, ejected from their antennae, to provide detailed contexts for their words. When conversing with a species that are unable to pick up their pheromones, they use a basic sign-language of their own creation, in addition to oral communication. History The early Viveni were vicious and territorial, often becoming isolated from one another and living their lives as hermits. As the centuries passed, the Viveni began assembling in small groups, working together for mutual benefit. Their territorial nature remained the same, as the millennia went by and increasingly larger groups of Viveni were formed. There was cold war for a while, between developing Viveni nations, whose technology and building style continually improved and changed. Instead of cities, they built expansive fortresses, linked together by the efforts of couriers, perpetually watching and waiting for the enemy to strike first. The nations were ruled by councils of elders, who made decisions and passed laws based on the requests of their civilization. Soon, war broke out between nations. There were raids, riots, giant battles and small skirmishes. All around the Viveni, chaos ensued. Viveni culture became militarized and regimented. Massive armies were built, and sent to their deaths among the blood and ruin of their former fortresses. Many Viveni lived in rubble piles for periods of time. Centuries later, the fighting lessened. Still technically at war, there were quiet periods where the Viveni would rebuild and research. Was was good for their scientists, who found better ways to build weapons and create stronger fortresses. Active war resumed for a while, until the Collective arrived, studying the Viveni and making contact with them. When the Viveni first made direct contact with the Collective, they ceased their warfare in amazement in this new, unknown traveler. The Collective shared their wisdom and the wonders of exploring space with the Viveni, completely changing the way they perceived things. It was at that point that the Collective began to mediate the tensions between the Viveni civilizations, halting the war and offering peace. The Viveni saw this as an honourable gift from the Collective, and agreed to join them once the Collective made their offer. Culture Being the youngest and newest race to join the Collective, Viveni culture is still developing. Having shed their warlike tendencies, the Viveni have found new purpose in becoming excellent builders, artists and as Peacekeepers. Before the Collective discovered them, the Viveni also had an affinity for visual art, especially paintings and drawings. However, art was limited by the wars they continually fought, and many of their art revolved around and depicted battle. Gallery viv-01.jpg|Full illustration of the Viveni Category:Alien Species Category:Collective Races